Stranges
by Poupoune-chan
Summary: Tally achève son 3ème jour à La Fumée, lorsqu'une personne entre dans sa vie, et boulverse le fil de ses pensées ... Le doute devient de plus en plus pesant pour la jeune fille.


Chapitre 1 – Pas si ugly …

Tally se laissa tomber sur une chaise du « réfectoire ». Elle soupira profondément, entrainant des rires de part et d'autres de la table. Shay lui frotta affectueusement le dos.

- Tout va bien ?

- Grmmph !

Un nouvel éclat de rire secoua la table. Les autres fumants eurent un regard compatissant pour Tally, se rappelant chacun la douleur après les premières journées de travail.

- Tu verras, au fur et à mesure, ça passera.

- Oui, nous aussi on est passé par là.

La jeune fille eut un sourire faiblard pour Astrix et Ryde, hochant la tête, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de se demander si le poids de la culpabilité jouait aussi son rôle dans ses douleurs dorsales. Elle porta la main à son collier, se mettant à se faire rouler nerveusement entre ses doigts. Ryde émit un sifflement.

- Oh, tu regrettes une paire de bras ?

- Fais attention ou ce que tu vas regretter, c'est la paire de claque qui t'attend Ryde !

Shay leva la main dans un geste de défi. Bien que Ryde se contente de lui tirer la langue, il se tu, au grand soulagement de Tally.

- Pas de ma faute si elle est déjà prise.

En un bond, Shay fut sur ses pieds. Mais Ryde avait déjà disparut à l'autre bout de la salle. Astrix soupira, se levant, visiblement blasé.

- Ce mec est vraiment une plaie.

Dit-il, soupirant, avant de se diriger vers la porte que Ryde avait emprunté pour sortir. Tally eut un rire léger. Elle regarda Shay, qui se rassit, avec le même sourire blasé qu'Astrix.

- Ils sont épuisants.

- Mais tu les adores ?

- Et toi tu trouves toujours comment finir mes phrases.

Les deux amies rirent un instant, s'adressant un regard complice, avant de replonger leur attention sur leurs assiettes respectives, s'attaquant à leur repas. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles furent à nouveau extirpées du calme de leur dîner par des acclamations provenant de dehors. Tally se redressa, curieuse, remarquant derechef que la salle s'était considérablement vidée. Shay, elle, ne bougea pas, se contentant de lever les yeux vers son amie, lâchant sa cuillère.

- Qu'est ce que c'est à ton avis ?

Demanda Tally à son amie. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais rien. Peut être qu'ils ont attrapé quelque chose de rare.

- On va voir ?

Shay soupira, reprenant une gorgée de soupe avant de finalement se redresser à son tour.

- Si ça t'amuse …

Soudain, Ryde entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il fit signe à Shay, se rapprocha en courant, évitant les chaises et les tables dans de dangereux slaloms. Il s'arrêta un instant, restant en suspend, se rappelant les menaces de la jeune fille, avant de secouer la tête et de continuer sa course pour les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il fut planté en face des deux jeunes filles, Tally l'interrogea du regard. Il lui adressa un grand sourire, avant de se tourner vers Shay.

- Elle est rentrée.

- Qui donc ?

Demanda Tally. Les deux fumants ne lui adressèrent même pas un regard, la laissant sans réponse. Elle tourna les yeux vers Shay, qui était visiblement ébahie.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui ! Elle est là, dehors.

- Mais elle avait dit que ça prendrait des jours.

- Visiblement, elle a eut quelques contretemps.

Shay secoua la tête, secouée. Tally lui toucha délicatement l'épaule. Ce simple geste la fit redescendre sur terre. Elle se tourna vers son amie, sans avoir l'air d'y croire vraiment.

- Tu vas pouvoir la rencontrer !

- Mais qui ?

- Maria !!!

Ce fut au tour de Tally d'avoir l'air incrédule. Elle dévisagea Shay, qui était surexitée.

- Elle était partie pour quelques temps, pour une mission « secrète », selon David. Elle ne devait pas rentrer avant des semaines ! C'est fabuleux que tu la rencontre, tu verras, elle est si …

Tally pencha la tête sur le coté, écoutant son amie lui décrire cette personne qui visiblement paraissait exceptionnelle. Elle se tourna vers Ryde pour lui demander qui était Maria, mais celui ci avait disparut. Soudain, Shay lui empoigna la main.

- Viens !

N'ayant pas le choix, la jeune fille se fit embarquer par son amie à travers le grand slalom de chaises qu'avait emprunté Ryde quelques minutes plus tôt. Elles débouchèrent sur la place principale du village qui était « bondée ». Tout La Fumée semblait d'être réuni, même le boss était là, légèrement en retrait. Un brouhaha régnait, des questions fusaient de tous cotés vers le centre de l'attroupement que Tally ne parvenait pas à distinguer d'où elle était. Shay eut une grimace boudeuse.

- Je crois qu'elle ne pas va se sortir de là avant un bon bout de temps. On devrait aller attendre à l'intérieur.

Elle fit signe à Tally de la suivre, ce que celle-ci fit, retournant dans la salle où tous dinaient, et où, en l'occurrence, il n'y avait plus personne. Mais au lieu de retourner à leur table, les deux jeunes filles s'assirent à la première qui s'offrait à elle, tout près de l'entrée. Shay posa ses deux bras pliés sur la table et vint poser sa tête sur le sommet de ses poignets. Tally se tourna de manière à voir l'animation de dehors, tentant d'apercevoir cette « Maria » qui paraissait si célèbre ici. Soudain, la première question qui lui avait traversé l'esprit refit surface dans sa tête. Elle rompit le silence.

- C'est qui cette Maria ? Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi tant d 'animation autour d'elle ?

Shay eut un léger sourire en coin, celui de celle qui en sait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne veut le dire.

- Disons que c'est un peu notre héro.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, enfin, héro dans le sens, c'est notre guerrière. Cette fille est terriblement puissante. Elle est arrivée il y a 10 ou 11 ans je crois, et personne n'a jamais voulut se frotter à elle. Elle est affublée des expéditions dangereuses et des « missions secrètes ». Il vaut mieux ne pas l'avoir en face de soi dans une bataille.

Tally tressaillie.

- Une bataille ?

- Oui.

Shay éclata d'un rire léger, flottant.

- Mais ne t'en fait pas, des batailles, il n'y en a eut qu'une seule véritable, et elle ne s'est même pas déroulée ici.

- Contre qui ?

- J'en sais rien. Ils n'en parlent pas trop, c'est un peu trouble. L'un d'entre eux est mort, le frère de Maria, je crois, alors personne n'évoque cette bataille. Mais, toujours est-il qu'il faut savoir une chose : les ennemis ont été laminés.

- Grâce à Maria ?

- Essentiellement.

Tally hocha la tête. Elle commençait à se faire une image de Maria.

- Quel âge a t-elle ?

- Je crois qu'elle est d'un an notre aînée. Ou de deux, je n'en sais trop rien.

- Mais alors elle est arrivée avant …

- Bien avant son opération ? Oui. Elle est arrivée ici par erreur et sans le vouloir, juste pour suivre son frère. Il paraît qu'elle n'a pas voulut manger pendant plusieurs jours lors de son arrivée, qu'elle boudait tout le temps et que, quand elle s'est décidée à avaler quelque chose pour ne pas mourir de faim, elle mordait quiconque s'approchait d'elle et elle refusait de bouger.

Les deux amies rirent. Tally s'imaginait si bien une fillette boudeuse dans son coin, refusant qu'on la touche. Maintenant, Maria était certainement grande et musclée, bâtie tel un homme, du moins, c'est la conclusion qu'elle fit à l'entente du fait qu'elle avait gagnée en grande partie une bataille qui semblait-il, avait été meurtrière. Et avant tout, elle était moche. Comme chaque personne ici. Certainement lui manquerait-elle des dents, perdues au hasard des coups de poings, et puis son nez serait enflé, sa bouche de travers, sa mâchoire proéminente, et ses yeux petits, enfoncés et perçants. Plus l'imagination de Tally faisait le portrait de Maria, et plus elle commençait à redouter cette femme, qu'importe son âge qui, du haut de ses 1mètre90, pourrait facilement écraser les deux amies telles des mouches. Non, la jeune fille secoua la tête. Si Shay l'admirait à ce point, elle ne devait pas être bien méchante. Instinctivement, Tally demanda :

- Elle est gentille ?

Shay fixa son amie un instant, avant de tordre sa bouche sur le coté, signe qu'elle hésitait entre les deux réponses.

- Disons qu'il ne vaut mieux pas la mettre en colère, ni qu'elle ne soit fatiguée. Sinon oui, elle est gentille. Ah oui, et, Tally.

- Hm ?

- Ne lui parle pas trop de son apparence. Je sais que tu vas être surprise, mais, disons que c'est un sujet … Sensible.

Tally hocha docilement la tête. Intérieurement, elle se dit qu'une géante musclée de deux mètres au visage carré et disproportionné ne la surprendrais pas tant que ça, vu ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Et puis de toutes façons, tout le monde ici était moche, alors une de plus une de moins.

Soudain, des éclats de voix retentirent dehors. Tally reconnut la voix de David. Un instant, deux personnes semblèrent se disputer, mais bien rapidement le silence tomba sur la place. Puis des pas précipités se rapprochèrent de la porte. Shay se redressa. Une silhouette encapuchonnée entra dans la salle, claquant la porte derrière elle.

- C'est elle.

Murmura Shay à son amie qui était aux aguets. La silhouette sous son long manteau soupira, avant de remarquer les deux jeunes filles attablées. Elle s'avança, presque menaçante. S'arrêta devant les deux jeunes filles.

- Bonjour Maria.

- Bonjour Shay.

La silhouette se tourna vers Tally, qui était pétrifiée sur sa chaise. Un bras chaleureux entoura les épaules de la jeune fille, et Shay déclara :

- Voici Tally. C'est une amie qui nous a rejointe toute seule il y a deux jours.

La jeune femme émit ce qui semblait être un grognement, avant de finalement tirer sur une cordelette qui semblait retenir son manteau.

- Eh bien enchantée, Tally.

- Euuuh, de même …

Bredouilla la jeune ugly, troublée. Soudain, une main gantée de cuir vint attrapée une moitié du col du manteau et tira dessus. Celui-ci tomba dans un mouvement léger que le poids de l'habit ne laissa pas paraître. Mais Tally ne releva pas, bien trop occupée à fixer la jeune fille devant elle, bouche bée. Pas de formes masculines, pas d'yeux trop enfoncés, pas de bouche difforme, pas de mâchoire proéminente, ni de nez enflé. Non, l'inverse même. Loin des autres uglies de La Fumée, Maria était tout simplement magnifique.


End file.
